SUNLIT MOON
by Isabella Marie Cullen 1987
Summary: 20 yrs after BD: Everyone is back to school! A guy may stir things up 4 Renesmee and Jacob. But wut if something went wrong with the imprint? Wut if Jacob still feels something 4 Bella? What will Renesmee do & how will Edward react? Who will they choose?
1. 20 Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Series.

_**If you want me to continue on to the next chapter, then let me know by reviewing this or getting into contact with me through messaging, etc. If I get reviews, I will continue writing this shortly. Let me know what you think of this. Thanks!**_

_**Bella's Point Of View  
**_

**SUNLIT MOON**_**  
**_

**1. 20 YEARS LATER**

"Edward, I think we should tell her. We've waited twenty years just so that we could be sure she could handle being around humans. She does fine when she's with Jacob." I said, standing in the kitchen facing Edward.

"That's because she thinks Jacob smells bad since she's half-vampire and he's a werewolf." Edward said.

"Technically, he's a shape shifter." I corrected.

"That's not the point, you know what I mean. Besides, we weren't only testing _her_ around humans." Edward said in a hinting tone.

For the first few years of my newborn life, the Cullens had kept a close eye on me, just waiting for me to slip up. They always had someone accompany me when I went to Charlie's house, or if he went over to the Cullens. They also kept a close eye on me in public. It wasn't until a few years later that they had really begun to trust me. They thought that I was eventually going to slip up and I was only going to be able to contain myself for a little while. But they were wrong. I haven't, nor do I plan, to taste human blood. There had only been one occasion when I had tasted human blood. It was twenty years ago. I had been pregnant with Renesmee at the time and needed to find a way to keep myself, and Renesmee alive and strong. Jasper had thought I was going to slip up. Or he hoped I would, since it had been so difficult for him starting out in the Cullen family. He always looked like he was in pain when he was around humans. The scent of their blood burns the insides of our throats. So I understood why Jasper had trouble. Even though the Cullens trusted me around humans, it was hard for them to trust Renesmee because they thought her vampire instincts would kick in, and she would thirst for human blood.

Renesmee could eat human food, or drink blood. She liked blood better and that worried the Cullens. It even worried me. Everyone waited for her to slip up and bite a human, but in all the years of her existence, she hasn't tasted human blood. However, when she was just a baby, she would bite people, especially Jacob. That didn't bother me though. Sometimes it was funny to watch him curse as Renesmee bit him with a full set of teeth. Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"We just want to make sure you and Renesmee can handle this. There will be a lot of humans around and it will be very tempting."

"But I can handle being around humans. You've known that since our first hunt, remember?" I said smiling as I remembered the outcome of our first hunt together.

I had smelled human blood and it sent a burning through my throat. However, I hadn't attacked any of them due to my self-control. Before my first human encounter, I had fought a lion and my dress had been ripped so badly that Edward let me wear his neat, unscathed shirt. Apparently, Edward had also remembered, because he took a step closer to me and looked at the shirt I was wearing. It was a red, long sleeve shirt with cuffs at the end of each sleeve.

"Hmmm." Edward said as he traced the sleeve of my shirt with his finger. "Yes, I remember that quite well. You tackled me to the ground and your dress was all ripped. I miss seeing you in that dress."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I knew that if I could blush, then that's what I would be doing right now.

"You know, If you wanted, you could easily rip this shirt." I said, hoping he caught my hint.

Edward lifted me up so that I was sitting on top of the counter. My hands knotted in his hair as we kissed. His lips touched mine as we embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Ughh, Mom, Dad, don't make me throw up."

Edward and I quickly pulled away from each other to see Renesmee standing at the threshold of the kitchen. Clearly, she had just woken up because she was yawning.

"Oh please. It's not like we haven't seen you and Jacob kissing." I said as I got off of the counter.

"Yeah, or heard the thoughts going through his mind when you two kiss." Edward mumbled.

Though no ordinary human would be able to hear what Edward quietly mumbled, I could hear him as though he was talking normally. Since Renesmee was no ordinary human, she too, heard what he had mumbled.

Renesmee blushed as the blood flowed through her cheeks. The resemblance between her, Edward and myself was uncanny. She had my chocolate brown eyes, Edward's bronze hair, and his facial-features. However, she had Charlie's curly locks.

"That's different....wait, Dad! You read his thoughts when we kiss?!" Renesmee asked in disbelief.

"It's not my fault. It's like he's screaming his thoughts out loud." Edward replied defensively.

"So...what does he think when we kiss?" Renesmee asked, trying to sound casual. There was no mistaking the curiosity in her tone. Both Edward and I could tell she was anxious to know.

"You're like a school girl who wants to know the latest gossip." I said, vaguely remembering Jessica Stanley.

Since I had been turned into a vampire, I remembered very little about my old friends that I used to go to school with. I remembered some of them, and some old memories, but it was all very vague.

"Speaking of school," Edward said. "Your mother and I have been talking and we think it's time we all start going."

"_We_?" Renesmee asked.

"Everyone. Jacob will go too." I said. "Your father, your aunts and uncles repeated school over and over again. They did it so that they could blend in and have something to do."

"We never sleep, so it gets boring around here. Do you know how many times she has read _Wuthering Heights?_" Edward said with a smirk on his face as I hit him playfully.

"What your father is trying to say is that _everyone_ will be going to school with you. Besides, you and I have never been around so many people at once. So your father says we need to be watched." I said nonchalantly.

"But what about Jake? He could look after me and make sure I don't lose control. You know I can handle myself." Renesmee insisted.

"We trust you, but we know that if we left Jacob to look after you, he wouldn't stop you if you got mad or if you were tempted to bite anyone." I said.

Suddenly, we heard a noise that sounded like a whip and turned our attention to where the noise came from. It was Emmett, who had just appeared in the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's because that pup is whipped." Emmett said making another whipping sound with his mouth.

Edward and I bit our lips to keep from laughing. Renesmee's face grew crimson in embarrassment.

"Hey Uncle Emmett." Renesmee said.

"Hey kiddo." Emmett replied, with a smile on his face as he patted the top of Renesmee's head, messing up her bronze curls.

Renesmee fixed her hair and smiled at her humorous uncle.

"Yes, we just told her." Edward said looking at Emmett as he answered one of Emmett's thoughts. This reminded Renesmee of what they had been talking about.

"So," Renesmee said continuing their previous conversation. "What grade are we going to be in?"

Edward looked at me expectantly, so I began to explain.

"Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will be in twelfth grade. Your father and I will be in eleventh grade with Alice, and you will be in tenth grade."

"But what about Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, he's really tall and looks older than all of us. So we were thinking about having him in eleventh or twelfth grade." I explained.

"But we think we'd rather he be in eleventh grade so that he can be in school for two years rather than just one year. That way next year, it wont be just your mother and I looking after you. Besides, I'm sure you'd want him to stay in that school for more than just one year." Edward said.

"But, why can't he be in_" Renesmee started to say.

"Because, we don't think anyone would believe him being a sixteen-year old in tenth grade. We don't even know if he could pass for a seventeen year old in eleventh grade, but we're going to try." Edward interrupted.

"You could just say he failed a few times if they don't believe he's in tenth grade. Or we could say he got a really big growth spurt. It wouldn't be lying. Besides, I've seen Television shows where people get really tall for their age." Renesmee stated.

"Renesmee, we know you want to be in the same grade with him. But we are going to stick with the plan and have him in eleventh grade." I said in a light tone.

"Okay. I guess I should just be happy we'll be together in the same school." Renesmee said acceptingly.

"What about the other dogs?" Emmett asked referring to the other Quileutes.

"We were waiting to talk about that with Jacob. Last time we talked to him, he said he needed to talk to the pack." Edward answered.

"All of the Quileutes are very big and we're trying to see what age we think they can get away with." I added.

"They may be big, but I can take them." Emmett said flexing his muscles with a smirk on his face."

"Yeah, and Bella can take you." Edward chuckled.

"Hey! She was a newbie. Now that she's not a newborn vampire, I could take her, anytime, anywhere." Emmett said confidently.

"Okay, so let's go then." I said challengingly.

"Bring it on little mama." Emmett said stepping toward me, accepting my challenge.

Edward smiled as we walked into the dining room and pulled out chairs to sit in. Emmett and I took each other's hands in the ready position for an arm-wrestle. Edward and Renesmee crowded around us and watched anxiously as Emmett and I began. It had been a while since Emmett and I had wrestled, but even so, it was no problem keeping my arm steadily in place as Emmett struggled to push it down. Lines formed across his forehead as he put more pressure and strength into his arm, attempting to force my arm down on the table. My arm didn't waver an inch. It just stayed in the same place it had when we started the arm-wrestle. Suddenly, I added a little strength and pressure into my arm, resulting in Emmett's arm smashing down on the wood-oak table.

"Dammit!" Emmett growled.

Edward and I laughed. But then I looked at the smashed table.

"There goes another table." I said somewhat disappointed.

"What do you mean _another_ table?" Renesmee asked curiously.

Edward and I glanced at each other with a wide smile on our faces.

"Oh.," Renesmee said, catching on. "GROSS!"

Emmett, Edward and I laughed in unison. Renesmee got up and reached for the phone. No body had to read minds to who she was going to call.

"Hey Jake." Renesmee said as she was leaving the dining room, heading for her room. I turned my attention back to Emmett.

"It's about time you two broke something. Hey Bella, remember about the houses I told you about?" Emmett howled in laughter.

I rolled my eyes and Emmett looked at me questioningly.

"How did you get so strong? I don't understand how you are still stronger than me. Have you been working out?" He asked.

"You could say that." I said winking at Edward who was now biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"You may be able to beat me in an arm-wrestle, but you can't beat me up in a fight." Emmett smiled, reaching across what was left of the broken table and punching my arm.

I wasn't going to challenge him to that because I knew he would beat me. Emmett was a strong fighter and anyone who knew him was not stupid enough to challenge him to a fight.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. Apparently, it caught Edward's attention, too because his head snapped up.

"Jacob, I don't think we should say anything yet." Renesmee said.

Bella concentrated harder so that she could hear what Jacob said on the other end of the line. She knew it was wrong to listen in on someone else's conversation. But this concerned lately, Renesmee had been acting strange and it worried Edward and I. Edward told me that whenever we brought up Jacob around Renesmee, her mind would go blank. As though she tried to stop thinking about him. Edward told me that they must be hiding something because Renesmee was determined to not think about it whenever she was around us.

"We need to ask them about it sooner or later. Did Edward, I mean, your dad suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. I try not to think about it when I'm around anyone. I try to think of nothing. Or a color. Anything but this. If they don't hear us explain why we want to do this, then there's no way it's going to happen." Renesmee said.

"But I can't wait any longer. We've been together for a while and any normal couple would do do this if they had been together for as long as we have."

"But that's the thing Jake, we aren't a normal couple. But you're right. We have been together for a while. I guess we could give it a try and ask them. But I have to go, Uncle Emmett is here. I think you should be here when I tell them."

"Okay, I'll be right over. I love you." Jacob said.

"Me too. See you later." Renesmee responded.

There was a click on both ends and the line went silent. Edward and I looked back at each other and I knew we were both stressing over what we'd just heard. I unblocked my shield allowing Edward to hear my thoughts.

"_I don't like the sound of this_."

Edward nodded in agreement.

It had taken a while for me to be able to remove my mind shield and allow Edward to hear my thoughts. At first, it was very difficult. It took a lot of concentration and I had to touch Edward so that I could focus better and direct my thoughts toward him. But after raising Renesmee while she was a baby, that was when I got the hang of it. When Renesmee turned seven years old, that was when she looked like a full grown teenager. She almost looked seventeen-years-old. She would stay frozen at that age, forever having the appearance of a sixteen, almost seventeen-year-old teenager. Just all of the other Cullens and werewolves, or shape shifters, who were also frozen at the age of their transformation. It was different for the Quileutes though. They would stay frozen at the age of their transformation, but would look much older with their size and muscles. Because of the vampires, and the Quileute's connection to us, they would never age again. The Quileutes were bonded to us, since one of their own, Jacob, had imprinted on one of my own, Renesmee. Since Renesmee was old enough to take care of herself, I was able to spend more time with Charlie and Edward and practice lifting my shield from my mind. I was now able to think a thought and lift my shield without hesitation.

"Why are you guys looking at each other like that?"

Clearly he hadn't heard what Edward and I had just heard. He hadn't been paying any attention to Renesmee's phone conversation.

"Shhh!" I hissed as I heard Renesmee approaching the dining room.

"Can Jake come over for a little while?" Renesmee asked as she got into the dining room

"Yes, of course." I answered

_Hopefully they will tell us what they were talking about. _I thought, raising my shield so that Edward could hear me.

I liked that I could raise my shield at times so that he could read my mind. It came in handy for certain situations, especially this one. But I also liked that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. It gave me privacy and a sense of security knowing that my thoughts could still be my own when I wanted them to be.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward give a small nod informing me that he heard my thoughts. I already knew he had, but since I couldn't read his mind, I liked that he would inform me whenever he'd heard my thoughts.

"Think I can beat him in an arm-wrestle?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe." I replied unsure.

"Yes, I think you could take him in an arm-wrestle." Edward said. "Or at least I hope you can."

"Pshh, no sweat." Emmett said confidently.

Edward and I laughed. It was always fun to be around Emmett. He was always trying to compete and he always made jokes. Edward and I didn't mind his company, so he often came over and found a way to make us laugh. I loved all of the Cullens. They were all very loving, and I enjoyed every second with them. But Rosalie rarely came over. She only came to see Renesmee. That was fine with me, though. Although Rosalie and I didn't fight, she wasn't exactly the nicest sister-in-law.

There was a knock on the door and a few moments later, Jacob and Renesmee appeared in the dining room looking uneasy. I looked at Edward who was more pale than usual. He must have read their thoughts and knew what the get-together was all about.

"Mom, Dad, Jacob and I wanted to tell you something." Renesmee began.

Emmett cleared his throat. "What about me?"

"You too, Uncle Emmett."

When Emmett looked satisfied, I expected Renesmee to continue. Thats when I saw the seriousness in their faces. Jacob and Renesmee were now holding hands and I saw the look they gave each other. Then I realized the intensity that was in the room and wished Jasper could be here to calm everyone down. Fear shot through me as I thought about what they were about to tell me.

_** Let me know what you think of this by reviewing, and ill write more. Thanks!**_

**_Be sure to check out my other chapters for Sunlit Moon, and give me reviews. Let me know what you think!  
_**


	2. MOVING

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and The Twilight Series.

_**If you want me to continue on to the next chapter, then let me know by reviewing this or getting into contact with me through messaging, etc. If I get reviews, I will continue writing this shortly. Let me know what you think of this. Thanks!**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

**SUNLIT MOON**_**  
**_

**2. MOVING**

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Well_" Renesmee started

"You have got to be kidding." Edward interrupted. Obviously he had read their minds before they could say what they wanted.

"Dad! Let me finish!" Renesmee said.

"You haven't even started." Emmett chuckled.

"This isn't funny. Please, just hear me out." Renesmee pleaded.

I looked over at Jacob who squeezed Renesmee's hand, trying to comfort her.

"Go ahead." I said trying to ignore my irritation due to the interruption.

"What I was going to say was_" Renesmee started again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and then Alice appeared in the dining room walking gracefully with her pixie like figure. Everyone looked up to see the cause of the interruption.

"Hey everyone." Alice said stopping abruptly as she noticed everyone staring at her in irritation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"You get visions, and you couldn't see yourself interrupting a would-be important conversation?" Renesmee asked in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, but my vision was a bit black from Jacob. I couldn't see anything." Alice replied.

I could tell that Alice would never get used to her visions getting clouded up from Jacob. She didn't like it, and she referred to herself as being "blind". I was getting even more irritated with the interruptions. Edward still looked irritated too. But not because he didn't know what was going on, but because he knew exactly what Renesmee and Jacob wanted to talk to us about. I thought of what they could want to talk to us about that would make Edward so unhappy.

"Take a seat Alice. Renesmee and Jacob wanted to talk to us about something." Edward said. I noticed blatantly as his eyes narrowed when he said 'something'. Clearly, he didn't like what that 'something' was.

"Don't worry, there wont be anymore interruptions." Alice said knowingly as she took a seat.

"Where's everybody else? I thought everyone else was coming so that they could hang out with the whole family for a little while." Emmett asked.

"They can't make it today because Esme and Carlisle went to the school to enroll everyone. Jasper and Rosalie decided to go with them to check out the school and see if they would like it. Jacob, didn't you go to that school in La Push?" Alice asked now looking at Jacob.

I didn't like the change of subject. I wanted Renesmee to get to the point so that I could stop all the anxiety that I was feeling.

"Yeah, but it's been twenty years since I've been there. My old teachers have all retired. Don't worry, no one will be remember me or anyone else." Jacob explained.

"Can we _please_ get back on topic? Renesmee asked impatiently.

"Yes, please do." I said now as anxious as ever.

Edward already knew what they were going to say and from the look on his face, he clearly didn't seem to enthusiastic to get back on topic.

"Okay." Renesmee took a deep breath. "So, you know Jacob and I are together and we don't like living in different houses and being apart."

"Jacob can stay here." I said knowing where the conversation was headed. However, Renesmee's face was still full of seriousness and she looked a little uneasy. Then, Edward looked at me, his face full of rejection.

"Where is Jacob going to stay?" Edward asked, though the thought had never occurred to me. Then I understood why he refused to their idea of living together. They had already thought about the fact that we still lived in a small cottage and only had to bedrooms. Then I understood where the conversation was really headed all along.

"No, absolutely not." I said before allowing them to continue.

"But, he could sleep on the floor while I sleep on my bed. Jake already said he wouldn't mind taking the floor." Renesmee pleaded.

"There's too much temptation." I argued.

"Yeah, mama knows best." Emmett said as a smile spread across his face. Renesmee ignored him.

"Mom, I'm not going to do _that_. We'll behave. We'll obey all of your rules, I promise. And there's no temptation." Renesmee said.

"There seemed to be temptation for Jacob in the tent." Edward mumbled.

"What tent? Jacob and I were never in a tent." Renesmee asked with clear confusion.

Jacob blushed remembering the event that happened so many years ago. I remembered too, though other events weren't completely clear. I remembered all that had happened that night in the tent, as well as the day after that night. It was a very dramatic time for me since my best friend, his werewolf family, and my vampire family were at war with a newborn vampire army created by Victoria. Victoria had wanted to kill me, since my Edward had killed her mate, James. Jacob had to keep me warm the night before the big fight. We had to share a sleeping bag while Edward lay in the corner knowing how Jacob felt for me. It was hard for Edward, and it was hard for me. Though I didn't know what thoughts were going through Jacob's mind at the time, Edward could hear them loud and clear.

"Never mind that, Renesmee." I said not wanting to explain my past with Jacob that would involve upsetting Renesmee. Though the romantic relationship never lasted between Jacob and I, I still didn't want Renesmee to know. She might get upset, or hurt. And I didn't want my daughter upset or hurt. I wanted to tell Renesmee so that there wouldn't be any secrets between us, but when I asked Alice what Renesmee's reaction would be to the news, Alice had said it'd be better if I didn't mention it. My mind was set on telling Renesmee, so Alice had a vision and saw Renesmee's reaction. But clearly, it wasn't a very good one, because Alice said not to let Renesmee know because she wouldn't be happy. Even though it was all in the past, no one would want to know that her boyfriend and her mother had loved each other in a more-than-best-friend way. I would understand if Renesmee got upset. But still, I wouldn't want to see my daughter sad. Especially if I had caused it. I would have to tell her sometime, since it wouldn't be right to keep that from her, but just not now. But for right now, I only plan on telling her when I think she is ready to handle it. So instead of explaining everything about Jacob and I to her now, I just told her to forget about what Edward had said. Thankfully, Renesmee didn't press any further about it. Jacob hadn't told her about our past either. He probably didn't want to take any chances on upsetting Renesmee either. But when Renesmee is ready to know, Jacob and I will confront her. But we know that right now, is not the time to confront her.

"Renesmee, Jacob can stay." I said. I could see Edward's eyes narrow. "If_" I continued. "he stays on the couch."

Then I thought about what I had just said. I wouldn't want Jacob to sleep on an uncomfortable couch. But the cottage only consisted of two bedrooms. One in which Edward and I shared, and the other for Renesmee. I didn't want Jacob and Renesmee to share a room, and I could see that Edward didn't either. Renesmee and Jacob seemed happy about my answer. But when I really thought about Jacob, my best friend, sleeping on a couch, a new realization struck me. I looked over at Edward who seemed satisfied with my answer to allow Jacob to stay if he slept on the couch.

Edward liked Jacob, but there was a part of him that didn't trust Jacob around Renesmee because of how Jacob used to think whenever he was with me. Edward didn't want Jacob thinking the same thoughts when he was with Renesmee. Edward never told me exactly what Jacob thought, but if it made him unhappy, then I could imagine what Jacob was thinking.

Edward turned his attention to me as he heard my thoughts.

_I'm sorry I made the decision without talking to you, but I knew you'd be okay with Jacob staying anywhere but in Renesmee's room. But_ t_his cottage is to small. I don't think it would be right to have Jacob sleep on the couch. I think it's time we look for a bigger house._

I saw Edward nod in agreement.

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the couch?" Renesmee asked Jacob.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine with me." Jacob replied.

"You may not need to stay on the couch, Jacob." Edward said.

"If Renesmee is willing to move, then we can find a big enough house so that you can have your own room." I said.

Everyone looked at Renesmee to see if she approved of moving. Renesmee liked her cozy home, but she delightfully agreed to move to a new house. Edward and I liked the cottage, but we had been wanting to move somewhere bigger for a while. I wanted my own library, and Edward wanted his own music room, with a nice piano.

"When should we start looking for a new house?" Renesmee asked anxiously.

Suddenly, Alice gasped, as if taken by surprise and was staring blankly into space. She was having a vision.

Instinctively, Edward grabbed a pencil and drawing paper with quick speed and placed it in front of Alice. Alice began drawing, the pencil in her hand moving fast over the paper. When she was finished, everyone gathered around her to look at her drawing.

"Nice house!" Emmett said still looking at the drawing.

"That's what you saw?" I asked staring at the exquisite over-sized house.

"Yes, it's your future house." Alice said excitedly.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Renesmee stated not taking her eyes off of Alice's drawing.

"Where do we find it though?" I asked.

"I've seen that place before. It's a new house that was just built in La Push. It's only been up for sale for a couple of days." Jacob said. "And since there isn't a treaty anymore, it won't be a problem living there.

Ever since the day Renesmee was born, and I became a vampire, there hadn't been much of a treaty. Jacob broke the treaty by telling me the Quileute legends, though he hadn't believed in them at the time. Then Jacob abolished the treaty so that Edward could turn me into a vampire. The only part left of the treaty was that none of the Cullens were allowed on the Quileute Reservation. But if Jacob allowed it, then we could be on their land. And since Renesmee was born, and Jacob imprinted on her, it insured that there wouldn't be any fighting and there was no longer a treaty between the Quileutes and the Cullens. The Quileutes know that none of the Cullens will ever bite or kill another human. Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry and some of the other Quileutes trust us and know we wouldn't harm humans. But some of the other wolves, like Leah and Paul, still don't like or trust us. But under the Alpha command, Leah and the other wolves can't attack any of the Cullens. Since there isn't much of a treaty, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I can all move to La Push without going to war with the Quileutes. Besides, the Quileutes can't harm Renesmee, or any of her family since Jacob imprinted on her. It's one of their rules that Seth had told me about long ago. Since Jacob will be living with us on the Quileute Reservation, Sam won't have a problem with us being there. Edward spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Excellent. Let's get packing." Edward said eagerly.

"Yeah, I want to get out of here before school starts and so Jacob doesn't have to sleep on the couch." Renesmee agreed eagerly.

"I've got to get going. I'm going to talk to Sam and let him know what's going on. He won't mind you guys living in La Push. He trusts you, but he doesn't really trust the blond one you call Rosalie. He thinks she's kind of evil. No offense Emmett."

"None taken man. She's not that bad." Emmett said.

The whole room filled with laughter as if Emmett had just told the funniest joke in the world. Saying that Rosalie "wasn't that bad" was an understatement. After all, she wasn't the nicest person.

Renesmee gave Jacob a kiss goodbye and went into her room to pack. I thought it would be a lot harder for Renesmee to give up the house. But then I realized, she would give up anything for Jacob to be happy and comfortable, and he would do the same for her.

I never knew why Renesmee loved this little cottage so much. I think it's because she grew up in the cottage and it was her first actual home. Renesmee was old enough and could move out whenever she wanted. She could even take off with Jacob if she wanted. But she still looked up to Edward and I and she still wanted to be with us. Just as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper stayed with Carlisle and Esme for years, Renesmee stayed with Edward and I. In human years, Renesmee looked almost seventeen. But if she wasn't frozen at that age, with the same appearance, she would look like a twenty-year-old adult. In vampire years, being twenty, she is old enough to do whatever she wants. But as a vampire, she is still young compared to the ages of other vampires. Therefor, she still asks Edward and I for permission to do things like a normal teenager would do in a human family.

Even I am considered young for a vampire. Even though Carlisle was over three hundred years old, he wasn't considered an old vampire either. There were other vampires in the world that were over three thousand years old.

Being the leader of a coven was determined by age, experience, or whoever created the coven. Carlisle was the oldest of the Cullens, had the most experience as a vampire, and created most of the coven. So all of the Cullens looked up to him as their leader. But the Cullens are more like a family than a coven, and Carlisle is their father. But he doesn't make us do anything we don't want to do. Other covens can be controlling, and have a greed for power. A coven in Italy, called the Volturi are powerful, and old. Those are the vampires that are over three thousand years old.

Renesmee looks up to Edward and I as her parents and asks for permission to do things even though she knows she is old enough to do them anyway. She still depends on Edward and I like a child would rather than a vampire. She is half-vampire and half-human, but she could still do whatever she wanted. I'm always happy when I see that she still depends on Edward and I and decides not to go off on her own. Renesmee assured Edward and I that she doesn't ever want to leave us. I was glad she still wanted to be with us.

Emmett got up and started packing things in the living room. Edward and I got up from our chairs and went into our room to pack our things up. As we were packing, I couldn't help but think about Renesmee and Jacob. I was worried that they were getting really serious. Since Jacob imprinted on her, they couldn't live without each other. They could live away from each other, but they still had to see one another everyday. Still, Jacob was moving in. For a human, that's a big step and it only happens in a serious relationship. Renesmee and Jacob are half-human, so that must mean they're serious. But how serious?

"Bella?" Edward asked disrupting my thoughts. I turned around to face him.

"Huh?" I asked, still distracted by my own thoughts.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied nonchalantly.

"Bella, you've been standing there by your stuff doing nothing. What's on your mind, love?"

"Why don't you read it?" I teased with a smile spreading across my face.

Edward laughed. "You know I can't. Unless you let me. Please?"

"No." I replied smiling and sticking out my tongue.

Edward walked over to me, and he kissed my neck. "Will you let me now?" He asked with his velvet voice. "You know it still kills me not being able to know your thoughts whenever _I_ want. You only let me know when _you_ want."

"Hmm, _maybe_ I'll let you know what I was thinking. You never know if it could have been about you or not." I teased with a smug smile on my face.

Edward kissed the base of my chin.

"Please?" he asked kissing me all over my neck.

"I'm thinking about letting you know. But you didn't know I was thinking about that did you?" I said still smiling.

Edward smiled and then pressed his lips against mine as he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed more and more and my arms wrapped around his neck. Still kissing, we slowly stepped back toward the bed. And then we dropped, allowing ourselves to softly fall on top of each other on the silky warm bed. As we lay there kissing, all of my thoughts and worries were gone and had completely disappeared.

Still embraced the in the passionate kiss, Edward carefully rolled over so that he was on top of me. His soft lips pressed against mine even more and the kiss packed as much love in it that we had for each other. I could feel the passion in every kiss he gave me. His tongue touched mine and my stomach exploded with butterflies. I then shifted our bodies so that I was on top and I could feel Edward's soft fingers trace along the side of my arm all the way to the small of my back. Then I heard a loud tear as my clothes were being ripped. There was more tearing and I realized it was the last time that would happen in this house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Every one was all packed and it was almost time to go. We had boxes, a moving truck and the new house was all ready, thanks to Alice who pulled some stings to get us everything. I picked up the ripped clothing and threw it away in the kitchen where the last of the boxes and garbage bags were, concealing the smile on my face. But of course, I couldn't get away with throwing the clothes away unseen because Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Emmett. It's not my fault you just happen to walk in at the wrong time." I said.

Emmett raised his hands defensively. "I wish I could say something but you might beat me up. Pshh, what the hell, it's worth getting beaten up over_"

"Don't even! Renesmee is here!." I hissed.

"At least you two get away with it without her walking in. she'd be scarred." Emmett said with a smile on his face as he imagined the look on Renesmee's face.

I growled at Emmett who was now laughing. Then, Edward walked into the room and looked at the garbage bag I was holding that now contained our ripped clothing. Emmett turned so that he was now facing Edward.

"Touchdown man!" Emmett said with his hand extended for a high-five.

Then, I tackled Emmett to the ground.

"Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop. Emmett assured me.

Edward began laughing as he saw his brother surrender.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee called. "I'm ready to go."

I quickly stood up. Emmett got up just in time as Renesmee walked into the kitchen.

"Jacob called me and Sam is fine with us going to La Push. The other pack members aren't too happy, but Sam assured them that everything will be okay, especially since Jake will be there. Jacob can make sure Mom and I don't lose control and then at school, all the Quileutes will be there to keep an eye on us." Renesmee said.

"Great, we're going to be monitored." I said.

"They trust us, they are just worried we might lose control. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. I'll go get the boxes in my room and put them in the moving truck." Renesmee assured me. Though I didn't like the thought of people watching me, Renesmee seemed okay with people watching her. But I knew that was only because Jacob would be with her.

"Do you need someone strong to help you with that?" Emmett asked knowing Renesmee would need some help getting everything from her room. Renesmee is stronger than a regular human, but not as strong as a full vampire.

"Yeah. Mom, you're strong, will you help me bring this stuff out?" Renesmee joked.

"Haha, very funny." Emmett said sarcastically, knowing Renesmee was jokeing.

"Let's get some boxes to put in the truck." Renesmee said to Emmett.

They left the kitchen and Edward gave me a kiss and then grabbed some boxes. Moving at super speed, and using our strength to carry everything to the truck made the process go a lot faster. The truck had it's own driver that arrived just as we got done loading the truck. Edward and I got into his Volvo, Renesmee and Jacob got into his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, and Emmett got into his Jeep Wrangler.

Edward also had his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish that he had once taken me to the prom with and I had my Ferrari F430 that Edward had given to me as an after-wedding present. I had a Mercedes S600 Guardian as a before-wedding presant, but that was when I was human. It was missile proof and a tank could've driven over it without making a dent in it. Also, it could've been lit on fire without it even scratching the paint. But now that I'm a vampire, I don't need a car like that. Thankfully, Edward took it back and now I have my Ferrari. The cars still ran great because the Cullens had so many different cars that they could use and they had money to take care of their cars and keep them in the best condition. Jacob took care of his rabbit and kept it in shape since he built it himself.

Edward and I decided that after we get settled into our new home, we'd come back and get the rest of our cars.

As Edward drove, he held my hand and we sat in silence. That's when my thoughts from earlier came back. My mind clouded with fear as I thought about how serious Jacob and Renesmee really were. Were they getting so serious that they would let temptation get to them? What if Renesmee got pregnant? Would she go through what I went through while I was pregnant with Renesmee? I'm sure Alice wouldn't be able to find a species that was part human, part werewolf and part vampire. I could feel the anxiety building up as I thought about all these possibilities. But what I was more anxious about was my first day at school.

**Summary For Chapter 3: Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee settle into their new home and get ready for their first day of school. As the Cullens continue going to school, Renesmee and Bella find that they've caught the attention of a couple of guys. But one guy catches everyone by surprise. He and Renesmee have an instant connection. What will Jacob think?**

**_Summary for Chapters to come_: Renesmee continues to hang out with the guy that she has an instant connection with. It seems like every time Jacob wants to hang out with Renesmee, she's always "out with a friend." Jacob starts to keep a better eye out for Renesmee, especially in school and thinks that he could be losing her. As he thinks about it, he notices that something is wrong. As Renesmee is out with her friend, he grows closer to Bella and realizes something is wrong with the imprint. He shouldn't feel this way unless its with Renesmee. He tries to keep his thoughts to himself so that Edward won't notice. But what happens when he does notice? And what happens when Rosalie slips up and reveals Bella and Jacob's past to Renesmee?  
**


	3. FIRST DAY

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and The Twilight Series.

_**If you want me to continue on to the next chapter, then let me know by reviewing this or getting into contact with me through messaging, etc. If I get reviews, I will continue writing this shortly. Let me know what you think of this. Thanks!**_

_**Bella's Point of view**_

**SUNLIT MOON  
**

**3. FIRST DAY**

As I stepped into the large house, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was huge. Everyone was silent. We just gaped at the size of the exquisite house. Alice's drawing hadn't shown the house being so big. It looked even bigger than the Cullen's three story house. I had never imagined being in a house larger than the Cullen's house.

"Bella, you and Edward are going to love your room. It's the best room in the house. Would you like me to show it to you?" Alice asked anxiously.

Alice must have seen the entire house with all of its furnishings. She was so excited to get us moved into the new house.

"Alice, I think we should take a look at the rest of the house first." Edward answered.

"Fine. Can I give you a tour?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice" I said, not wanting to spoil her excitement.

Jacob, Renesmee, Edward and I followed Alice as she gave us a tour of the house, while Emmett left to go on his own tour.

"This room will be the living room. Over there will be where you put the couch." Alice said pointing.

Alice showed us the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the garage, as well as many other rooms. Then, we followed Alice up the stairs and down a hallway until she stopped and pointed at a couple of nearby rooms.

"This room will be Jacob's room, and that room over there will be Renesmee's room." Alice said pointing in the direction of the rooms.

"Cool! My room is huge!" Renesmee squealed. Renesmee and Jacob walked into their rooms while Edward and I continued to follow Alice.

She pointed to more rooms until she finally got to the room she said would be mine and Edward's room.

"Here it is! Your own room with the biggest closet in the house. The room continues upstairs too. There should be an elevator in here somewhere." Alice said.

Edward and I gawked at the size of the room. The ceiling rose very high and we could see that there was an upstairs to the large room. As I looked up, I saw a railing upstairs that could prevent someone from falling. Edward found the elevator and all three of us piled in to see the upstairs to the room.

I walked out of the elevator when the door opened. To the side, there was a railing where, if I looked down, I would be able to see the entrance to the room where Alice, Edward and I had first entered from. It must have been the same railing I had seen when I looked up after I had first entered the room. After walking around the upper level to the room, Edward and I saw a door leading to a hallway. It must have been the entrance to the room from the third level of the house.

After a while, we were finally done touring the house, and decided it was time to unload our furniture into the house. There would be a lot of extra room for more furniture, so I knew we would have to go to the store and buy more.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"It's amazing Alice." I replied.

"There's only four people living here. Are you sure it's necessary to have such a big house. Carlisle had a reason for such a big house. He had seven, now six, people living with him."

"Believe me, it's necessary. One room will be a weight room for Jacob. Another room will be a play room for Renesmee, and other rooms will be used up as well. But they are a surprise.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice stopped me.

"No complaints about the surprise rooms, Bella. You'll love them." Alice said.

"Are you sure we can afford enough furniture to fill this house up?" I asked.

Alice and Edward laughed and I realized that the Cullens can afford _anything_. They were rich because they didn't have to buy food. Also, Alice could see when the stock market changed and Carlisle worked a lot.

"Don't worry, Bella. I can take care of the furniture. We can all go out and buy whatever we need to fill up the house. I'll let Jacob and Renesmee pick out the food for themselves, though." Edward said.

"Bella, Edward, I think we should head back down to the living room. Jacob and Renesmee are meeting us down there and are anxious to unpack."

Alice lead the way to the living room as Edward and I followed hand-in-hand.

Renesmee and Jacob met up with Edward, Alice and I in the living room where we had started the tour of the large house.

"I almost got lost in this place. It was awesome!" Renesmee said enthusiastically.

"When do we move all of our stuff in?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"We should get started right now since we have school tomorrow." I said.

"I can call Quil, Embry and Seth so that they can help. They wouldn't mind." Jacob volunteered.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"They wouldn't mind at all. Besides, Sam is with Emily, Jared is with Kim and Collin and Brady are trying to get girlfriends." Jacob snorted as he said the last sentence.

Collin and Brady were young werewolves. Jacob couldn't imagine them having girlfriends.

"What about Leah and Paul? What are they up to?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

I knew they would never want to help. They didn't like vampires no matter who they were. But I couldn't stop myself from being curious as to what they were doing.

"Leah is...well, I'm not sure what she's doing. I just know that she is staying as far away from people as she can. You know how she is. She doesn't like anyone. And Paul, he's hanging out with Rachel." Jacob responded in a sour voice.

I hadn't missed the uneasiness in Jacob's voice when he explained what Paul was doing. I knew how much Jacob hated the fact that Paul had imprinted on his sister. Jacob would have preferred any other Quileute, except Paul, to imprint on his sister. Paul had a short temper compared to all of the other Quileutes. Whenever he got mad, he would phase, unable to contain himself.

"Mom, Dad, can we please start moving things in?" Renesmee asked eagerly.

"Sure. The driver in the moving truck is gone, so we can speed things up. Especially with Emmett with us." I said.

Everyone looked around for Emmett.

"Where is Uncle Emmett?" Renesmee asked.

"Sorry, I just got done looking at the five car garage." Emmett said walking in the room from the door leading to the garage.

Suddenly, three tall, dark toned boys walked into the living room from the outside door.

Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Emmett, Alice and I all walked over to greet Embry, Quil and Seth.

"This place is huge!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah, nice crib." Quil said.

"Yeah, this place looks awesome. When do you want us to start moving things?" Embry asked.

"We have to go out and pick up furniture and some other things and then we'll be ready to move everything in." I replied.

"We can help you at pick up the furniture at the store if you want." Quil said.

"Okay, thank you all so much. We appreciate everything" I said.

"You're welcome. Besides, we don't mind helping."

After going to several different furniture stores, we finally had enough furniture to fill the entire house. We even went to a small store for school supplies and Jacob and Renesmee picked out a lot of food to fill the fridge and kitchen cabinets. Within a couple of hours, everything was moved into place just as Alice had envisioned they would be. Emmett got a call from Rosalie, who was angry he had spent the whole day with Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I. I just thought she was mad because Jacob and I, her least favorite people in the world, were involved. Quil left to be with Claire, while Embry and Seth left to go eat dinner at Emily's house with the rest of the pack.

After the Quileutes left, Renesmee and Jacob were exhausted and went to sleep early while Alice left to go back to the Cullen's house. I decided to surprise Edward by decorating a room just for him. I think that was what Alice had meant when she said a couple of other rooms would be surprises.

The room I decorated for Edward had a nice wooden polished floor. Earlier, I had made an excuse to go out. However, Edward didn't know I had gone out to buy a piano for him to put in this particular room. I also bought an old fashioned record player, a stereo, a book that Edward could write music in and several blank discs that Edward could record music on. I also bought him a shelf where he could put his CD's on. Edward never saw me bring anything inside and never went into the room I was in because he was preoccupied in a different room of the house.

I finished the room and then showed it to Edward. I was happy to see a wide smile spread across his face as he examined the room. He looked at the shelves that now held all of his favorite music. He opened the CD player and found that Clair De Lune was in it.

I knew how much Edward loved that song. As the song played, Edward wrapped me into his arms and kissed me. I knew he was happy and surprised that I had done this for him.

"I have a surprise for you too." Edward said smiling as astonishment crossed my face.

I followed Edward down the hallway until he stopped. Then, he opened the door and I followed him inside the room. The room had books everywhere. It was like my own library. The wall had a portrait of Edward and I at our wedding with wide smiles across both of our faces. I looked at myself in the portrait. I was human in the picture and Edward was as handsome as ever. I walked over toward the bookshelf as I recognized the spine of one of my favorite books. There were two of the same books right next to each other. One, was an old book that was worn out and looked like it would fall apart at any time. It was a book I had read multiple times called _Wuthering Heights_. The other, was the same book in perfect condition. It was brand new. Edward knew I loved reading. The room, in my opinion, was the best room in the house.

I hugged Edward, grateful for the wonderful room he had made just for me.

"How did you do this without me knowing?" I asked curiously.

"When you went out today, I went out also so that I could do this for you."

"Thank you. I love it. All of it"

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said and Edward leaned down and kissed me.

For the remainder of the night, Edward went into the room I had made just for him, while I went into the room he had made just for me. I read a few books, including _Wuthering Heights _and_ Romeo and Juliet._

The next morning, I woke Jacob and Renesmee so they would get ready for school. Edward and I were ready for school and I had breakfast on the table for Jacob and Renesmee.

"Bella, don't you think we should have breakfast too?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Bells. I think you should since today will be your first day around so many humans. But you're going to have to hunt outside of the reservation." Jacob said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Alright, let's go. We have a half-hour before school starts." I said.

"Don't worry, we can find a deer or two before then." Edward said.

After hunting, Edward and I got into his Volvo and drove to school. Renesmee and Jacob rode in the Rabbit behind us. We couldn't drive any fancy cars to school because we wanted the least amount of attention possible.

Jacob met up with the other Quileutes and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper met up with Edward, Renesmee and I. We all walked to the office to get our schedules. As we walked, people stared at the large boys while others looked frightened.

After we got our schedules, the Cullens and Quileutes said goodbye and we all split up except for Edward, Renesmee and me.

"What class do you have first?" I asked Edward

"Math. I made sure you and I would have a couple of classes together. I couldn't get as many classes with you as I could in Forks, though."

"What about you Renesmee? What's your first class?" I asked.

"I have English."

Jacob looked over Renesmee's shoulder at her schedule.

"My classroom is right across from yours second period. I know where your locker is too." Jacob said.

"I don't know where my locker is. How do you know what locker I have?" Renesmee asked.

"Your locker number is at the bottom right of your schedule. It's right below all of your classes. My locker isn't that far from yours. I can meet up with you after every period if you want."

"You know I want you to, Jake."

"Great! I'll see you later, Nessie."

"Bye, Jake." Renesmee said.

Jacob kissed Renesmee and then we all split up to go to our classrooms.

Edward and I walked together to our first class. We sat down next to each other and talked only to each other. Then, I heard a low growl come from Edward's chest.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't like the way some of the boys are thinking about you. It's like the first time you came to Forks high school" He replied through clenched teeth.

"You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you." I said and he took my hand in his.

The bell rang indicating the start of class and Edward and I quickly pulled our hands away trying to look casual.

"Today I will be telling you your assigned seats. You will sit where I tell you for the rest of the year, unless I tell you to move."

_Great._ I thought sarcastically.

After a few minutes of people moving around, we were all in our assigned seats and the teacher was satisfied. I was stuck next to some guy named Mitchell. The teacher excused himself from the room for a few minutes and asked for all of us to be quiet.

Like that would happen. I thought to myself. No one would be quiet while a teacher was out of the room. Just when he left the room, the kids started to talk.

I looked across the room at the girl who was sitting next to Edward. She kept staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. I had never thought I would be a jealous vampire. Until now.

Then, I looked at Edward and I saw him staring at Mitchell. Edward looked mad.

"So, is this your first year at this school?" Mitchell asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's okay." I said not interested in small talk.

"I didn't catch your name. What was it?"

"Bella." I said. I didn't know what to say for a last name. Swan or Cullen. I would have to ask Edward about that later.

"I'm Mitchell. It's nice to meet you."  
The teacher walked in and everyone was instantly quiet.

"Everyone take out a sheet of paper. Do the first twenty problems in your text book and write the answers down on the sheet of paper. You have forty minutes. It will be graded."  
Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment. It was everyone's first day at school. This teacher didn't waste time when it came to giving out work. I had a feeling I wouldn't like him very much.

Everyone wrote their names on a piece of paper. All I wrote was Bella. I looked at the questions. They were hard since I hadn't done this math in a while. Edward had learned all of this stuff over and over, year after year, this was my second time learning it. I was in eleventh grade here but I remembered learning this math in twelfth grade. Apparently, over the years, the curriculum had become more advanced. I looked over at Edward who was already done. Of course.

Before moving to La Push, Edward and I had taught Renesmee everything she needed to know so that she could be caught up and understand what she was learning by the time she got to school. She was very smart. Thankfully, I remembered Edward and I teaching this math to Renesmee, so it wasn't too hard.

I finished the problems after about ten minutes only to find that everyone else was still working on it.

About a half hour later, the teacher collected our papers. Everyone started complaining about how they think they may have failed.

"How do you think you did?" Mitchell asked me

"I think I did okay." I replied knowing I did pretty good. "What about you?"

"Not so good. I was just wondering, what class do you have next?"

"I have History class next."

"Great! Me too. I could walk you there if you want."

The bell rang and Edward was instantly at my desk.

"Bella, I can take you to your next class." Edward said politely ignoring Mitchell.

"Never mind, Bella. I'll see you later." Mitchell said.

"See you later." I replied, though Mitchell was almost to the door.

Edward put his arm around me as we made our way out of the room.

"So what's my last name? Swan or Cullen?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We already have our story going around. It's the same one as always. We were adopted and we aren't in any way related. But we're all together. Jasper and Rosalie's last name is Hale, as usual. When Carlisle and Esme enrolled you here, they told them your last name was Swan. So you can let people know your last name is Swan. You were just adopted by the Cullens." Edward said satisfied that he had already come up with a story.

I went to my locker and got my books for my next class. Edward's locker was a few lockers down from mine. He gathered his books and gave me a kiss goodbye.

As I walked into my next class, I saw that Mitchell had already saved me a seat. I sat down and he smiled a big smile at me.

"What's your favorite class?" Mitchell asked trying to start small talk again.

"English." I replied.

"What a coincidence, me too. I was wondering, since you're new and you don't know this school that well, do you want to sit with me in lunch? I can tell you how to get around if you want." He asked.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I was planning on sitting with a few of my friends today." I said.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Maybe some other time." He said clearly disappointed.

The teacher took attendance and I momentarily lost interest. The teacher called my name and and I raised my hand. Mitchell raised his hand when the teacher called "Mitchell Newton."

My eyes bulged when I heard the last name. I couldn't believe it. Mitchell was Michael Newton's son. Mike had gone to school with me in Forks when I was a human. I remember vaguely that he had always been a good friend to me, though he had always wanted more.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mitchell asked.

_Like father, like son_. I thought to myself.

But would I call Edward my boyfriend here? I certainly couldn't call him my husband.

The bell rang and class started, stopping all conversations. Thankfully, I didn't have to answer Mitchell's question because I didn't know what Edward and I were considered at La Push High School, since we couldn't say that we are married. We couldn't tell everyone that we are married because in high school, that's not normal. The whole point of going to school is to be normal and blend in so that we can stay in a certain place for a long amount of time. But by telling everyone Edward and I are married wouldn't help us be normal and blend in. If Mitchell asked again, I would just tell him Edward and I are dating, just like Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice.

Class was boring and we didn't do much. I loved English class, but we always had to read the same story every year. Today, we started reading _Hamlet_ which I had read a few times. All I could think about was the fact that the guy I was sitting next to was Mike Newton's son.

Finally class was over and I realized Mitchell was walking me to my locker.

"Was that guy in Math class your boyfriend?" Mitchell asked.

"Hey, love. How was English?" Edward asked materializing next to me, opposite of Mitchell. Edward took my hand in his.

"It was boring. Even ask Mitchell. I'm not sure you two have been introduced. This is Mitchell _Newton_." I said to Edward emphasizing the last name.

Edward's eyes narrowed at the last name.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said stiffly.

"I better go. I'll talk to you later. I'm just going to visit Alice and see how she's doing." I said in hopes of avoiding an awkward conversation.

I saw Alice at her locker. And told her about Mitchell Newton. She couldn't believe it.

"Edward _really _didn't like Mike Newton. He didn't like anyone who liked you as more than a friend." Alice said.

"I know. But he should know he has nothing to worry about."

"Bella, he's still going to worry. But only because he loves you. No matter who likes you, he's not just going to be buddy-buddy with them. Just like you and the girl who sits next to him in math."

A small growl escaped through my teeth.

"She wouldn't take her eyes off of him." I snarled.

"We'd better get going. You and I have Spanish." Alice said happily.

Spanish passed quickly and I was glad that I had lunch after. Of course I wouldn't be eating, but I would be able to see how Renesmee is doing, as well as the Quileutes and the rest of my family.

I sat down at a large table that was combined with another table. The Quileutes sat at the table as well as all of the Cullens. I sat between Edward and Jacob. Jacob was sitting next to Renesmee, who was eating pizza. Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah were the only Quileutes that weren't attending school. Some wolves needed to protect the land from other vampires, and since they were the oldest werewolves, except Leah, they were the only Quileutes that didn't attend school. Leah was still bitter, so she decided not to go to school. Seth was in my grade, though he was stuck at the age of no older than fifteen, if he was even that old. He was very tall, but he still had somewhat of a child-like face. He was muscular as well, but he looked like he could be in eleventh grade. Everyone exchanged schedules and I found that next period, I would be in Seth's class. Jacob was happy to know that he, Quil and Embry would be in each other's next class. Quil and Embry were attending school only because Jacob was. They were his best friends and they all wanted to stick together.

Renesmee got up and took her tray down to the trash as well as Collin and Brady, who were also in tenth grade. Collin and Brady were young, but like Seth, and all of the other Quileutes, they were stuck at that age.

Edward also got up to take his untouched tray to the garbage.

Jacob put his arm around me.

"You and I have gym last period today." Jacob said.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

Then I saw Jacob's expression change. He looked offended. I realized what he thought I meant.

"I was being sarcastic about gym, not about you being in it. I hate gym. But I'm glad I have it with you, Jake." I said.

Jacob's expression changed. He had a huge smile on his face. It was the smile that I loved so much.

Sitting across from me, between Emmett and Alice, Rosalie gave Jake and me a look of disgust. She hated being around all of the Quileutes. But since Emmett sat with them, she did too. Unlike Rosalie, Emmett got along with the Quileutes and developed a friendship with a lot of them. Jasper, who was sitting next to Alice, was now talking to Embry.

The Cullens were never social during lunch at Forks High School. But since we had the Quileutes with us during lunch, all of us talked. Nobody sat with us because most people were to frightened. Also, there weren't many seats open for anyone else since there were so many Quileute boys.

Jacob removed his arm that had been around me and took my tray, as well as his own, and got up to throw it out. I thanked him and he gave me a quick smile and walked away.

Edward and Renesmee returned and when the bell rang everyone scattered to get out of the lunch room and into their next classes.

I spent next class with with the girl that I already didn't like. It was the same girl that had been in Math class staring at Edward. Her name was Skyler. But everyone else called her Sky for short. She looked over at me every few minutes with a curious expression on her face. I didn't have to be able to read her mind to know that she was curious about Edward and me.

When that class ended, I headed toward my locker and met up with Edward. The day was almost over and my last class was gym.

Edward's class room was on the way to gym so I walked him to his classroom. We kissed goodbye and I watched him walk into the room. That's when I saw the girl from my previous class and first period, Skyler.

She smiled as she saw Edward walk into the room. Jealousy washed over me. I didn't like the way she looked at him. I stood by the door to get his attention, and I knew exactly how to get it.

_If she touches you, so help me I will not be able to stop myself from losing control..._ I thought lifting my shield for Edward to hear.

He glanced up at me and I could see that he had my favorite crooked smile spread across his face.

_You think this is funny? I'm serious!_

Edward quickly got up and met me in the hall.

"Don't worry about her. Bella, You're going to be late for class."

"I don't give a damn! She better not lay a hand on you. And why do you keep smiling?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because you're jealous. And you know I think you're adorable when you're jealous."

I let out a growl.

"She's staring at you right now!" I said.

"She's wondering who you are. And she's wondering if we're together. It seems she's a bit jealous herself."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and and kissed me passionately.

The bell rang and we quickly let go of each other. I walked to the gym, disappointed that I didn't get to see the Skyler's reaction. A satisfied grin spread across my face as I walked into the gym, imagining her reaction.

Since it was my first day at this school, I didn't get into any trouble for being late. Everyone was given a locker to put our gym clothes into and after we all changed, we were divided into co-ed groups. Jacob was in my group along with Mitchell and a girl whose name I didn't know. For the next ten minutes, we had to introduce ourselves to each other and tell a little about ourselves. The gym teacher insisted that since it was our first day, we didn't have to do anything physical. We just had to bond with the people in our group because we would be working with them for the next semester. That wasn't so bad.

The bell rang and school was over. It was a boring day. But at the same time it was interesting to know about Mike Newton having a son.

Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I arrived home. I found my way to Renesmee's room and asked how her first day at school was.

"It was great! I met some awesome people. This one guy asked if I wanted to hang out today. It was weird, we had a great connection right away. I've never felt anything like it before. But I also feel like I've met him before. I really want to know more about him. Can I hang out with him, mom? Please?" Renesmee begged.

"I don't know what Jacob would think about you hanging out with another guy, though."

"Don't worry about Jacob. Jacob knows I only love him. But the guy I met is really nice. In fact, he said you and dad have already met him." Renesmee said.

"I guess you two can hang out. But I want to see him before you go anywhere with him." I said.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll call him now. We are just going to go out for a little while."

"Okay. Just let me know when he gets here." I said.

I heard Renesmee dial a number just as I left her room.

"Renesmee met a guy in school and I told her they could both hang. He'll be over soon so that you and I can see him. He told her he's already met us." I said to Edward as I walked in our room.

"It better not be Mitchell Newton."

"I doubt it. Renesmee said she felt a connection with him right away. She said she felt like she's met him before."

"But what about Jacob?"

"Renesmee said not to worry about Jacob. Besides, this is Renesmee's first actual friend from school. I'll bet the first friend you made in school was Skyler." I said, my voice bitter as I said the last sentence.

"Speaking of Skyler, our kiss earlier made her a bit jealous." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Good. I don't get why she wont just avoid you like everyone else did when we went to school in Forks. I still remember my first year in school when I was a human. People used to always be intimidated by you. I wish it could be the same here." I said.

"The reason it's not the same here is because we talk to other people just like everyone else. Back in Forks, we didn't have the Quileutes or Renesmee to talk to. So we didn't talk to anyone we looked a little different than the students in Forks. We could make ourselves look dangerous to humans so that they would stay away from us and that made us intimidating and mysterious. But now that we have Renesmee and the Quileutes to talk to, we don't seem as intimidating or mysterious. We seem like regular students having a normal conversation."

Before I could respond, Renesmee called for Edward and I to go downstairs and meet the guy she was about to hang out with. Edward and I walked downstairs cautiously, trying to look like normal humans so that Renesmee's friend wouldn't get suspicious.

It was then that I realized that it didn't matter how I acted around her friend. It was someone who knew about me, and knew of the existence of other vampires. He knew all about the supernatural being real, rather than legend. I remembered what Renesmee had said earlier. She had said that I had already met him. And she was right. He had helped me when I needed him most. He saved everyone I loved and cared about when I had been experiencing the worst thing of my existence.

I looked over his features. With his rich, dark brown skin, teak eyes, and black hair, I would be able to recognize him from anywhere.

"Nahuel" I gasped.

**Sorry that i haven't written in a while. I've been really busy. I know that Sunlit Moon has some errors in it, such as missing punctuation, etc. I will try to fix it a/s/a/p, but like i said, ive been really busy so i havent gotten around to it yet. anyways, i hope you're liking the story so far. Give me some reviews and let me know what you think!**

**_Summary for upcoming Chapters:_ All of the Cullens are shocked to see Nahuel in La Push. But why has he come to La Push? Bella can see that as Renesmee hangs out with Nahuel more and more, her relationship with Jacob gets strained. Everyone can see what a great connection they have. But the more time Renesmee spends with Nahuel, the more he realizes that something may be wrong with the imprint. What will happen? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!  
**


End file.
